enterprisingenginesfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and Kurt
"Well, it's deforestation time. Gotta make quota, or Debris turns debriefing into an hourly roasting session." -Kurt Henry and Kurt is the 23th episode in the 2nd season, split into two parts. Plot Henry was at the forest that bears his name to rest, and for Henry to think. As they leave his driver warns him it may not always be there. Later, Sir Topham Hatt went to see Carlos Debris. He want to propose a business idea. He offered to lease the lumberman a strip of land which was in a state of disarray from overgrowing near The Little Western The only condition was mutual help amongst the companies. He agreed to the deal. The next day, Henry departed the station on a passenger trip through the forest. Along the way, Henry heard a loud, unidentified noise. He then saw, to his dismay, the forest strip being cut down. Carlos was having a meeting with Stanley and Hank. He asked them to move some trucks, to which they replied sarcasticly. Kurt soon arrived to talk to the engine. He left, just before Henry, quite mad, arrived. He asked his driver to stop but his driver refused, sighting that it was not their business. Henry eventually got his driver to stop, near Kurt. Henry was furious and disappointed in Kurt, who was shocked. Henry later spoke to Hiro and Stanley. Hiro and Stanley tried comforting him, to no avail. He suggested going on strike, which Hiro found amusing. Winston soon arrived with Sir Topham Hatt, colliding with some crates on the line. After mentioning the strike, the controller explained it was only a few acres on the trackside. Henry, however, disagreed. Soon after, Carlos became very angry, and spent the day listening to Georges Bizet. Kurt was getting ready to cut down trees, Henry got up to go to the lumberyard, while some lumberjacks were caught in an explosion. Henry sped to the lumberyard. When he arrived, he wondered what he would do. His driver pushed him onwards into the yard. Henry confronted Kurt. Kurt said that it was his job, but Henry disagreed. After Kurt said Henry wanted him to be scrapped, Henry tried to argue, but to no avail. Later, Carlos claimed Kurt was behind the quota. Sir Topham Hatt arrived, to see Kurt reverse partially over the edge. Hank arrived, but he wasn't strong enough to pull him up. Despite his doctors orders, Sir Topham Hatt helped pull. Despite Henry disliking Kurt, he decided he had to help Hank. He pulled has hard as he could, and pulled him back atop the cliff. Afterwards, Kurt thanked him, but Henry raced away. Hank was confused, but Kurt explained it was about Henry's love of trees and that the big green engine would have liked to seen him fall over. Despite that, Henry decided he had to help, instead of holding a grudge. Meanwhile, Harvey and Rocky met Duck on The Little Western. Harvey said that Stafford, being electric, was a 'silent killer', because he knocked a shed onto Splatter and Dodge. Carlos arrived, and 'banished' the engine. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Duck *Harvey *Stanley *Hank *Splatter and Dodge *Derek *Stafford *Winston *Hiro *Kurt *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry's Driver *Carlos Debris *Lumberjacks *Dex and Winslow (does not speak) *Toby (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Sidney (cameo) *D199 (cameo) *Connor (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Mike (cameo) *George (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Greg and Lars (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Old Slow Coach (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *Georges Bizet (mentioned) *Lemons the Lumberjack (mentioned) *Sir Topham Hatt's Doctor (mentioned) Quotes "A displeasure doing business with you." -Carlos Debris to Sir Topham Hatt "Looks like the gang's all here; the jovial nimrod, and the star-spangled twit." -Carlos Debris to Stanley and Hank "Oh, I'm sorry Winston. A little to much on the throttle, wouldn't you say?" "Oh dearie me, it's not neccessarily early days anymore, Sir. Please, mind the face and the fender, if you please." "I am very mindful, thank you. I don't need your commentary regarding my excellent navigation skills." "Ooh. Very well sir." "Is everything alright, Sir? What's going on?" "Jolly good day, thank you. Just a few scratches here and there, and, hey, makes lovely passing gossip." "Winston, I believe Stanley was refering to me as 'Sir'." -Sir Topham Hatt, Winston and Stanley. "''Ow! He shot me in the foot!"'' "Join the club." -Two Lumberjacks Trivia *This marks the first speaking roles of Harvey and Stafford. *This is the first time a female lumberjack has appeared. *Carlos Debris is shown to cross-dress. *This episode was meant to air after Blunderbuss. However, some things were changed and it was adapted for later on. *The final scene with Stafford and Duck bears little in common with the main story. As well, many points of the story make up very little, especially the Carlos scenes. *This is the fifth episode split into two parts. Gallery Kurt laying precariously! .jpg Henry and Sidney.jpg Carlo Debris in Gypsy Drag?!.jpg The record player.jpg Henry at Sodor Logging Co..jpg Carlo Debris dancing like no one's watching.jpg Billy and Kurt.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes